


Cover: Skeletons

by January_Marlinquin



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Covers [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, Halloween, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January_Marlinquin/pseuds/January_Marlinquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for flawedamythyst's "Skeletons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover: Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538297) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> Tis the season... 
> 
> A cover for my favorite Halloween(esque) fanfic

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://januarymarlinquin.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfic-covers) to view all of my covers on tumblr


End file.
